This is Halloween
by changeofheart505
Summary: ModernAU! Young!Big Four! Fem!Jack, Fem!Hiccup, Male!Merida and Male!Rapunzel. Halloween comes once a year, so when Elinor DunBroch hosts a Halloween party, who better to attend than four, young and hyper children?
1. Chapter 1

This is Halloween

**Kura: Meh, I'm doing this for the purpose of Halloween. Which is in three days, uh, yay!**

**Sakura: So, we're publishing a big four fic, now for those familiar to Parallel World, this is gonna take place in the gender bended world, meaning Jacklyn, Hicca, Calmacht and Künstler will appear instead of Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel. **

**Kura: I wanted to see how this would turn out if I did them all gender bended... might not turn out so good, but meh! Oh, and they're all children in this, so no shippings!**

Chapter 1: Hicca the Viking

Eight year old Henrietta "Hicca" Haddock smiled as her mother Valerie tied a leather braided headband onto her head.

"THERE!" She said, handing the little girl a fake sword, "Hicca Horrendous Haddock III, the Viking!"

"MOOOOOMMM!" Hicca whined at the nickname. Valeria laughed, "STOICK! HURRY UP! HICCA'S WAITING!"

Stoick, a large muscular man, walked in, smiling at the sight of his daughter. As mayor, he had a rough time spending time with his little girl. So when the senator, Elinor DunBroch, invited him to a Halloween costume party, he had asked if he could bring Hicca. Elinor had agreed whole heartidly, having a son of her own, children were more than welcome to attend.

"Let's go," Valerie said as she led Hicca out the door. Stoick chuckled as he followed his wife.

**Kura: Review! Next up, Künstler the Artist!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is Halloween

**Kura: Here's the next chapter!**

**Sakura: We hope ya like it!**

Chapter 2: Künstler the Artist

Emeralda Corona smiled as she applied the last bits of paint to her son's smoch. Künstler beamed as he took some of his paint brushes and placed them in one his smoch's pocket's. The six year old beamed more when his mother playfully dried some paint on his left cheek.

"I'm Monet!*" He tried to say in a French accent, but it just sounded, well, silly.

"No, you're the new artist, Corona!" Emeralda said in responce. She herself was dressed as a Queen, while her husband, Justin, was dressed as a King. "Justin?!"

"I'm coming!" Justin walked down, carrying an inflatable bottle of Corona. Emeralda laughed and laughed. Künstler smiled, his short blond hair messy.

"Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO!" He cheered jumping and dancing in place. Emeralda and Justin laughed and followed their son outside to their car. Emeralda was glad she and Elinor kept in touch after so many years, they had been best friends since middle school, so going to this party was going to be a great chance to see her again.

**Kura: I can see him saying that he's going as a famous artist when he should really be going as an undiscovered one, hence the reason Künstler claimed to be Monet rather than Corona as his mother told him. Next up, Jacklyn "Jack Frost" Overland!**

**Sakura: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is Halloween

**Kura: New chapter, we join Jacklyn in this one. Now, she's going as the fairy version of Jack Frost.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Jacklyn "Jack Frost" Overland

For five year old Jacklyn, Halloween was among her many, many, many, many favorite holidays. Of course, she thinks it'd be better if it were in winter, but... oh well. She always has Christmas in winter.

"Jacklyn? Come here Snowflake!" Her mother, Tiana* said. Tiana, called Tooth or Ana by her friends, smiled as Jacklyn skipped in. Jacklyn smiled and giggled, "What's so funny?"

"You look like the tooth fairy!" She giggled. Tooth blinked and smiled. She was wearing a green, yellow and blue feather dress and matching tights. Her shoes were golden flats and her hair was an array of colors. Behind her stood Jacklyn's cousins, Aster and Sandy, both quite older than the girl.

"I guess I do," Tooth said, "ready to be Jack Frost?" Jacklyn cheered.

"Tooth!" Nicholas, or North as he prefers, called out. He walked out, dressed like... Santa?

"SANTA!" Jacklyn cheered. North laughed, "I guess I am Santa, but I was going for a warrior." He showed the little girl his two fake swords, exact replicas of his real ones. Tooth laughed and told Jacklyn to stay still as she put on her wings. Jacklyn beamed when she was told she was ready. Her long white hair was loose, falling to her waist. She wore a dark blue dress with silver and light blue accents. Her wings were designed to look like they were covered in frost, she wore no shoes, she refused to wear them, and held a staff in her hands. Blue eyes glowed in joy as she ran to the door, urging the others to follow her in amusement. THey couldn't wait to see her reaction to the party.

**Kura: YES! I made the Guardians Jacklyn's family!**

**Sakura: We join Calmacht next time as he prepares for his mother's party. Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

This is Halloween

**Kura: We join Calmacht in this chapter! **

**Sakura: In the next we join all four at the party. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Calmacht the Pirate

Elinor smiled as the last of her servants left. The ball room looked amazing! Cobwebs hungs from every corner, the light bulbs were changed so they would be red, orange, yellow, black and purple when turned on, projectors were safely hidden in order to ensure they had ghosts and sound effects. The punch was a blood red, with purple ice cubes floating in it. Fake spiders laid among chips and candy.

"Calmacht!" She called, "are ye ready?!"

She smiled when her seven year old son, Calmacht, ran in. He held a bandana in one hand.

"Mum! Can ye help me with my bandana?!" He asked. Elinor smiled as she took the red bandana and tied it around his thick, curly red hair.

"Now," she gave him a little push, scowling when she saw him try to reach for some candy, "get you're father. The guests will be arriving any minute."

Calmacht smiled as he successfully snatch some Snickers and ran to his fathers room. He wore dark brown pants tucked into black riding boots. He also wore a white shirt with a dark green coat over it, a skull medallion hung around his neck. He also had an eye patch on, happy he knew his house well enough to not bump into things.

"DAD!" He cried out.

"AYE LADDIE?!" His father, Fergus, asked.

"MUM SAID TO HURRY!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Fergus walked out of his room. He was dressed as a Scottish Warrior. He handed Calmacht his bow and arrows, "Don't go shootin' inside now, ye hear?"

Calmacht laughed and ran back to the ball room in order to steal some more candy. Fergus smiled as he joined his wife, who was dressed as a Scottish Queen. Both waited by the door for their guests. Soon enough, they're company started to arrive.

**Kura: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is Halloween

Sakura: And we arrive at the party chapter.

Kura: Halloween is in two days! WHOOPIE! *cheers and starts humming 'I want candy'*

Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: The party

Elinor smiled as she greeted everyone. The ball room was crowded, friends and neighbors alike all spoke with each other.

"Elinor? Elinor!" Elinor turned around at the sound of someone calling her name. She smiled when she saw Emeralda, and her family walking over.

"Emeralda, nice to see ye again!" Both women hugged, "and who's this young lad?" Emeralda looked at her son with a smile.

"Künstler, my son," the blond boy smiled as Calmacht ran over.

"An artist!" He cried, "give me yer most prized paintings or I'll make ye walk the plank- OOMPH!" Calmacht bumped into the legs of rather large man, and it wasn't his father.

Stoick had just caught up with his high school friend, North and was going to introduce him and his family to Elinor when he felt a small collision at the back of his knees. Looking down, he laughed when he saw Calmacht.

"ARRR!" Calmacht cried, "ye having a good time?!" A small giggle escaped from behind North. Followed by another and another and another. Stoick beamed and pulled his daughter from behind his Russian friend.

"Come with us North, I want to introduce ye to Elinor," they followed Calmacht as he ran back to his mother.

Elinor laughed when she saw her son disappear. Emeralda held her son close and laughed silently along with Elinor.

"ELINOR!"

"Stoick! How good to see you!" Elinor gave him a warm hug, "and I see Hicca has grown quite a bit. And may I ask who you're friends are?"

"Elinor," Stoick gestured to North and his family, "The Overlands, Nicholas, his wife Tooth-"

"Tooth?"

"It's actually Tiana, but people call me Tooth or Ana," Tooth explained.

"Their daughter, Jacklyn, and her cousins Aster and Sandy." Hicca, Jacklyn, Calmacht and Künstler stared at their parents and then at each other. Slowly, they made their way away from the adults.

**Kura: Next chapter the foursome will get to know each other and get ready for some sugar rush! S-U-G-A-R! ^_^**

**Sakura: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is Halloween

**Kura: I'm gonna end this soon,so enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 6: Friends? Yes, friends!

Hicca was a bit nervous when she entered the house with her father. He was talking with some men when he spotted a rather large man with a white beard and white hair.

"NORTH!" He cried. The man, North, turned to them with a smile.

"Stoick! It's been a long time old friend!" He looked at Hicca, "she your's?"

Stoick nodded proudly. "Her name's Henrietta, but we call her Hicca."

North nodded and waved to a small girl. She ran over and smiled widely, revealing colorful teeth. North laughed. "Tooth is gonna flip when she sees you, Stoick, Hicca, meet my daughter, Jacklyn." Hicca smiled at Jacklyn and took her hand, pulling the younger girl towards the candy filled bowls. Of course, their fathers pulled them away quickly. It wasn't long until they met Künstler and Calmacht. 2 boys that were younger than Hicca, but older than Jacklyn. The foursome looked at each other and sharing a smile, they all snuck away. As they did, Calmacht took some bowls of candy and handed one to each of the others and they ran out to the garden. They ran towards Calmacht's tree house and climbed inside.

"Cooooool..." Jacklyn gasped as she plopped down on a mattress. How and why Calmacht had it in there, she didn't care, it was super comfy. Hicca took a Dum-Dums lollipop and sucked on it. Künstler laughed a little and took out a laffytaffy. Calmacht sat down after closing the door and grabbing some blankets.

"So," Künstler coughed, "I'm Künstler Corona."

"I'm Jacklyn Overland." Jacklyn piped up.

"Calmacht."

"Hicca."

"Hicca?"

"Nickname, my real name is Henrietta, but I like Hicca more." Silence. "How old are you guys, I"m eight." "Seven."

"Six."

"Five." Jack pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm younger than you all, no fair!" The trio laughed at this. They continued totalk, learning several things about each other. Hicca's father was the mayor and her mother was on the police force. Calmacht's mother was Senator and his father helped her in the office, but he was also an archer. Jacklyn's father was a toy maker and her mother a tooth obssesed dentist. Künstler' parent owned an art museum and a bar, The Snugly Duckling. He also had a cousin, Eugene Fotzherbert and Jacklyn, told them about her cousins, Aster and Sandy. They continued to eat candy until their parents came looking for them.

**Kura: Review, last chapter is next, so keep a look out for it!**


	7. Chapter 7

This is Halloween

**Kura: Last chapter, should've been out yesterday.**

**Sakura: We'll ne a sequel, whichmshould be up later. So enjoy chapter!**

Chapter 7: Halloween Fun

The kids laughed as Calmacht told them the story of the time he turned his mother into a bear. Sure, it didn't really happen, but it was a funny story. They continued to laugh until two males called out Calmacht's and Hicca's names. They quickly left the tree house and Jacklyn and Künstler shared a confused look. They followed their newest friends outside and saw them with two men, one had a prosthetic hand and leg and a blond beard. The other had black hair with bleached white bangs. The bearded man looked at them, he hand holding onto a leash which was attached to a black lab.

"I'm Gobber," he said, "Hicca's uncle."

"And I'm Angus, Calmacht's older brother." Angus lifted Calmacht onto his shoulders, "what do you kids say to some trick or treating?" The kids cheered.

"LETSGOLETSGOLETSGO!" Jacklyn said, her sugar rush evident. Angus laughed as he followed Gobber and the other kids. He let Calmacht down and they walked together.

Hicca held onto the dog's leash, "This is Toothless!" Jacklyn and Künstler stared at her. Calmacht was busy wondering why Toothless only had three legs.

"He's a rescue, they had to cut off his leg, but I still love him!" Hicca hugged Toothless who barked and licked her face. They soon reached their first house. Calmacht rung the bell. The foursome waited patiently by the door, which was soon opened by an elderly woman.

"Oh! What a delightful sight, now let me see, we have a viking," she handed Hicca some candy, "a pirate," Calmacht smiled as the sweets fell to the bottom of his bag, "an artist," Künstler smiled when she gave him some sweets, "and... huh,I can see you're a fairy, but which one?" She gave Jacklyn a long look, "Jack Frost?" Jacklyn nodded as the woman gave her candy. They moved onto the next house, which was home to a man and his three cats. The next house was home to a woman who was from Spain. Jacklyn, at some point, fell asleep. Angus carried her while Künstler carried her bag. They had visited over fifty houses, twenty stores and five parks that night. By the time they got home, Gobber was carrying Hicca, Calmacht's eyes were drooping and Künstler had to eat some candy in order to stay awake. North, Tooth, Emeralda, Justin, Stoick, Fergus and Elinor all stood by the front gates.

Elinor glared at her eldest son, "Angus! Ye should tell a mother when ye are going to take her children!" Angus laughed nervously as he handed Jacklyn to North. Künstler let his father carry him and Gobber held ontp Hicca. Calmacht had taken Jacklyn's place in his brother's arms. He turned to the other families, "come over to my house tomorrow. My girlfriend is holding a party for the day of the dead." The others nodded. As they left, the words HAPPY HALLOWEEN echoed through the neighborhood.

**Kura: Review! And happy be-lated Halloween!**


End file.
